


How Sherlock REALLY Faked His Death

by VigorousSpring



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: How Sherlock Faked His Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigorousSpring/pseuds/VigorousSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Sherlock REALLY faked his death. I wrote this after the episode and thought I'd upload it here now I've got an account.</p><p>I don't claim to be a good writer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Sherlock REALLY Faked His Death

“What’s going on?” John asked, though he was almost certain he did not want to know.

Sherlock was stood on the top of the building. Moriarty had gotten out of hand. The situation had been pretty much unmanageable.

“An apology.” Sherlock’s reply did not help with John’s confusion. “It’s all true.”

“What?”

“Everything they said about me.” Sherlock forced. “I invented Moriarty.”

“Why are you saying this?”

“I’m a fake.”

There was a pause. An uncomfortable silence ran through the air as John had no clue as to how to reply. All he could do was watch the figure with the flowing coat. “Sherlock-”

“The newspapers were right all along.” Sherlock admitted. “I want you to tell Lestrade, I want you to tell Mrs. Hudson and Molly. In fact, tell anyone who will listen to you, that I created Moriarty for my own purposes.”

John didn’t know how to respond. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He wouldn’t. “Okay, shut up, Sherlock. Shut up. The first time we met – the first time we met – you knew all about my sister, right?”

Sherlock shook his head, though John could not see the act. “Nobody could be that clever.”

“You could.” John’s voice was almost a whisper.

“I researched you. Before we met, I discovered everything that I could to impress you. It’s a trick. It’s just a magic trick.”

“No. Alright, stop it now.” He began to move forward.

“No, stay exactly where you are. Don’t move.”

Reluctantly, John did as he was told. “Alright.”

“Keep your eyes fixed on me. Please, will you do this for me?”

“Do what?”

“This phone call. It’s... it’s my note. That’s what people do, don’t they? Leave a note.”

If John didn’t know any better, he could have sword he heard a break in Sherlock’s voice. “Leave a note when?”

“Goodbye John.” He hung up.

Reality finally hit John hard. “No. Don’t-”

It was too late.

 

And then he woke up.  


End file.
